Initial Battle of Drodman Rebellion
As soon as Deltaria formed Drodma, they went to war with Prugundy. At first the plan was to stay and hold the swamp castle, but as time went on the Drodmans realized that the Prugundians weren't coming, or were doing the same. Felix arranged for some Saphirians to come and help fight, and they left their town to (temporarily) join Deltaria. Zman481q volunteered to go to Aethyr, a giant circular hole down to bedrock. The only two Prugundians online were IAntaeusI and ProjectFallen. When zman got there, instead of seeing Project as he'd expected he saw IAntaeusI hanging around. He approached and was not seen so he shot him and ran at him, getting the first kill of the war and his first kill on the server. He then met Efelix at Paradise, very close to Aethyr. While there Project offered to join the rebellion, but it was thought to be a trick. While they waited, IAntaeus got more gear and came back to attack them, with 10greenbottles coming from a different angle (probably an attempt to get them from behind). Felix killed IAntaeus, and they chased off greens. Eventually, the Saphirians arrived (along with Drodma's own DizturbedPanda)including MrPelican77 and disarmedfetus. Shortly after, ProjectFallen, 10greenbottles, and IAntaeus were seen coming over the hill dividing Paradise and Aethyr and the chase began. The connection between the hills was a one-block wide wooden bridge, and this gave the fleeing Prugundians a slight edge as anyone coming over would be an easy target. However, Diz and zman began an attack coming down the valley and up the hill's edge right as they retreated further. This lead them right against the edge of the Pit, the forementioned hole to bedrock. The three Prugundians attempted to knock the attackers into the pit, but were outnumbered 3 to 5 and were mowed down without a single Drodman fatality. They stayed there, keeping an eye on the bed (eventually they put cobble around it to stop an easy jailbreak) until they started taking random hearts of damage. They looked in F5 mode, but had no arrows in them so they started hunting for an invisible. Eventually, Greens was spotted in the distance and MrPelican, zman, and Efelix chased after him until Felix turned back and zman was seperated, leaving Pelican to fight on his own. The chase went on for quite awhile, and eventually lag caught Pelican underwater, where he drowned causing no MP loss for Drodma. keelpenguino and alimungo (Belkans) were thought to be allies, but then Efelix was killed and they were confirmed to be hostiles. Ali was found by zman in the jungle and zman claimed his third kill. He had a lot of dirt and random things, and zman's inventory was already full so he crafted chests and stored it all. Now that they had the Belkan Empire (they weren't sure how many Belkans, but many were online) attacking in addition to greens, IAntaeus, and Project it was decided that they would retreat to the Deltaria swamp castle. Shortly after, the server went down and so the battle came to an end, with about 6 Prugundan/ally deaths and 3 Drodman deaths (2 MrPelican due to extreme lag).